Not So Ordinary
by for always x
Summary: Poor Rikku is without her friends, action, and adventure to keep her busy. What is she supposed to do with herself now? And Gippal is missing a little something he used to have. But where do their paths meet? RikkuxGippal. Read&Review! COMPLETE!
1. A Great Start

Hey there! I haven't written on here in...years most likely? But after playing Final Fantasy X-2, I have the say the fanfiction bug sure has bitten again! D Well, I really have ab-so-lutely NO idea where this story is going so far, but if you have any suggestions feel free to review (and even if you don't have any suggestions, REVIEW ANYWAYS!) But enough of me, on to the story!

This chapter is in Rikku's point of view, and italics are thoughts. Sorry it's a little bit short, I'll try to get working on the next chapter ASAP. I guess it seems a LITTLE OOC for Rikku, but I like to think she's more intelligent than she seems. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Not So Ordinary**

**Chapter One - A Great Start**

_ This morning was just like any other. I felt the early morning sun on my eyelids, trying (and failing) to coax me out of bed. So I did the usual, rolled back over and stuffed my head into my pillow, waiting for Yunie or Paine to stomp in and start spewing all sorts of insults regarding my sleeping schedule. My eyes snapped open. See, with Tidus back and Paine off somewhere doing only Yevon knows what, there weren't going to be and rude wake-up calls. And without those, what's the REAL point of sleeping in?_

_ So, with a sigh, I rolled out of bed and touched my toes gingerly to the floor. Everyone knows this is the part about getting up that's dreaded the most. The cold floor is never fun after being curled up in a ball of wonderful, fluffy, warm blankets. But I toughed it out, just like everyone else does._

_ Walking to the shower, I ran through the events of the last week or so. Tidus is back, Yunie is hapy...but why do I feel a twang of jealousy? I brushed it off and continued with my train of thought. Well, at least Paine didn't run off and find the man of her dreams too. But does Paine even have a man of her dreams? Obviously not, I thought, she'll never need a man to make her happy, and if she was even capable of feeling normal human emotions I would be pleasantly surprised. There I go again with the "man of my dreams" crap. I guess life just feels empty without my friends around, and I was hoping for a little romantic interest to give me something to focus my energy on. After saving Spira twice, love is probably the only thing that have me on the edge of my seat again. I mean, now what am I supposed to do with myself? All of Spira is united and the calm is here to stay...well, with no trouble, I certainly feel a little lost._

_ Fortunately, I could lose myself and be fine with it in the cascading water flowing over my body. But as with everything good, it must come to an end. I almost jumped and hit my head off the ceiling of the shower when my escape was interrupted by a loud banging on the bathroom door._

"RIIIKKKUUUU!" _I would know Brother's annoying voice from miles away. And it could probably be heard that far away with the volume in which he was screaming through the door._

"Brother, couldn't you at least wait to bother me until I was out of the shower?" _Like any girl, I practically worshipped my privacy._

_I could almost hear him crossing his arms against his chest in mock defeat._ "Well, someone is here to see you and they say it is important. SO HURRY UP!"

_With a roll of my eyes and a few muffled curses, I shut off the water and stepped out, quickly wrapping a towel around myself._

_I mean, no one other than Yunie and Paine ever visit me, so what's the point in getting dressed? I yanked open the door and without even glancing up, I walked full force into something warm, muscular, and musky-smelling. My cheeks instantly turned crimson when I heard that all too familiar voice say,_ "Nice outfit there, Cid's girl. Trying to seduce me already?"

_**Great.**_


	2. Charming Reunion

Well, here it is! Chapter Two! Took me longer than I thought; but I was brainstorming like crazy and I had to finally decide where this was heading. I just wanted to thank SweetHeart Rikku and Skylara for their reviews, I really appreciate it! This chapter is for you!

Also, I forgot this gem in my last chapter...I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy X-2, although sometimes I wish I did. Hope you like the new chapter, don't forget to review!

Italics are thoughts, this chapter is once again in Rikku's point of view. I think I might put the rating up just a tad for some sexual innuendos and that kind of stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

**Not So Ordinary**

**Chapter Two - Charming Reunion**

_Talk about the wrong time to have nothing but a flimsy piece of cloth covering all of your important parts. If I wasn't so used to being embarassed this might have scarred me for life. It's not like Gippal and I don't have a history. He's probably seen everything under my sorry excuse for a cover-up anyways. If not on me, on one of his various bimbos. _

"Me? Seduce you? Why, I'm fresh out of cheap wine and prostitutes, so how could I ever manage to seduce such a high class man as yourself?"

_Cocking one of his eyebrows and throwing me his signature smirk, he replied_, "Touche."

_I wouldn't be all that surprised if cheap wine and prostitutes really were his thing. He may be a ladies man, but that was thanks to his looks and unbridled cockiness. Some people might go as far as calling him charming. He just had an aura of sexiness. It's a sure fire way for him to attract women. I speak from experience. But I was over his whole charming act._

"Well, what is so urgent that you couldn't have waited until I was done with my shower and maybe DRESSED?"

_This was really getting to me. I couldn't think of even one good or even logical reason for Gippal to be here. I wracked my mind since the minute I heard his voice. I couldn't help but sigh inwardly._

"Well Cid's girl, I certainly could've waited until you were clothed and proper, but I suppose you were so excited to see me you couldn't even contain yourself long enough to put your clothes on."

_Another typical Gippal smirk was thrown my way._

_In a split second his entire face had softened. He snaked his arms around my waist. I could feel his breath against my neck as his hoarse voice crooned into my ear. _

"I came to ask you to run away with me."

_I couldn't help but blurt out, _"OhmygoshI'llgoanywherewithyouGippal!"

_He picked me up in his arms and we walked off into the sunset. **The End.**_

_Okay, so that last part was just wishful thinking. You can't blame me for secretly hoping he was here to tell me he loved me or something equally sweet. I've had it with being lonely. Who wouldn't think this way with the mondo-attractive Gippal smirking away, smelling wonderful, looking so beautifully chiseled..._

_I snapped out of my imaginary Gippal-as-a-romantic-Fabio-esque-character daydream when a hand whipped by my eyes._

"Helllooo? Spira to Rikku, do you read?"

_I sent him the meanest scowl I could muster. Apparently it wasn't nearly mean enough, because as fast as I had shot it out, Gippal erupted in uproarious laughter, practically doubling over._

"Ah, Cid's girl, I love it when you try to be mad." _He pinched my cheeks and grabbed my chin, making a cutesy baby face at me. It was hard to remain stoic and supress my giggles after witnessing **the** Gippal making any kind of embarassing face. Thankfully I didn't break my glare._

"Oh you are FAR too adorable to ever be angry."

_Then he started flexing his muscles, which I admit was kinda hot._

"Especially not with a charming man such as myself."

_Gippal smirk number three. If he didn't have that eyepatch, I'm sure he would've topped it off with a wink._

_As great as it was to watch him stretching like a lunatic, I was getting a little bit furious. If he only knew how much he drove me crazy. Well, I wasn't going to get anywhere imagining him dirty, sweaty, and naked._

_And to show these emotions, what did I do? I pointed a finger at him menacingly and placed my other hand on my hip. Well, it worked when my mother used to do it to me, I just hoped I would have the same luck._

"LISTEN YOU! Number one; no matter how many times you call me 'Cid's girl', I'm pretty sure my name is RIKKU. Number two; You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

_He finally stopped flexing and reverted to scratching the back of his head._

"Well, Paine and Yuna sent me to come getcha. They didn't even tell ME why. Just that it was important, and to wake your lazy ass up and to get it to Besaid. I guess I didn't expect enough of you, because I was positive you'd be snoring away in your bed. I was so looking forward to waking you up."

_After witnessing his michevous grin, I was certainly thankful that I was already up. Gippal had an uncanny talent for waking people up in the rudest fashions. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but pout. Why couldn't Paine or Yunie have come to get me? Are they too busy for their "best friend" Rikku? Why'd they have to send this idiot? My eyes narrowed. Oh, those jerks sent him on purpose! Always trying to do their 'good for society' and get us back together. It had been years ago! I was over it...mostly. Couldn't they understand it was never happening? It's so frustrating having self-proclaimed matchmakers for best friends._

_I shrugged. _"So go tell Brother to head for Besaid."_ And with that I turned back into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face._

_Anyone could hear the panic in his voice._

"B...B...But RIKKU!" _I could tell it was serious when he was using my real name._

"Brother hates me. DO YOU WANT HIM TO KILL ME?"

_I couldn't help but laugh._ "Well, he let you in here, didn't he?"_ And with that, I stepped back into the shower and let the water engulf me once again._

* * *

Well, it's slow coming, but I promise it'll get better! Also sorry about the short chapters! When I write it on paper, it seems so much longer. Plus, I always add to it. Well, I've already got a little bit of the next chapter done, It's going to be in Gippal's point of view. So until next time!

xoxo for always x


	3. Fist bone Is Connected to the Cheekbone

Sorry it took so long for me to finally get this up, but the good news is I have most of the fourth chapter done, so you definitely won't be waiting long for that one. Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm glad you like what you've read so far.

Now, I don't own any aspect of Final Fantasy X-2...because if I did, it would be hours upon hours of Gippal. ;)

Italics are thoughts; and this chapter is in Gippal's point of view.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Not So Ordinary**

**Chapter Three - The Fist-bone Is Connected to the Cheekbone...**

_I am an idiot. I should've known better than to come rushing in here. Seeing a scantily clad Rikku only brought back the feelings and memories I'd been trying, though not achieving, to suppress for years. _

_But her beautiful, porcelain skin...it looked just as smooth and soft as I remember it being. I shook my head violently, hoping it would rattle these thoughts right out my ears and onto the floor. Experience alone makes me realize it's futile._

_Sadly, I also knew another confrontation with Brother was unavoidable. Begrudgingly, I made my way, (very slowly, I might add), to the Bridge._

_Rikku might've been right when she sad Brother let me on the ship, but I'm not so sure that she knew how close Brother's fist had come to connecting with my cheekbone. Thankfully, somewhere in my sputtered explanation he recognized Yuna's name and I was off the hook for the moment. Once again, High Summoner Yuna to the rescue. With a chuckle, I mashed the elevator button and the doors slid open with a gentle swoosh sound._

_You're probably wondering why Brother is so wonderfully fond of my existence. Well, let's just say me plus Rikku minus our clothing plus Brother barging in...equals a less than ecstatic Brother. We were just crazy sixteen year olds, hormones raging, so engrossed in our teenage romance we didn't even hear the door open. What could anyone have expected from us? All those long, hot days in the desert didn't make for satisfied libidos, that's for sure. Not that things have changed that much on my side of the fence. After all, although I am head of the Machine Faction and I have an office in Djose Temple, I still spend a fair amount of my time in Bikanel. And I still have that talent of getting women out of their clothes. Flings are my specialty. Back then though, with Rikku, things were different. So carefree, so easy. Now that I'm older, relationships never stay that way. Women want to settle down, have kids. But I can't picture myself with any of them. So, when they start that kind of talk, I just move on to the next ready and willing contestant. It's getting a little monotonous now, and I'm starting to feel the urge to settle down too, but...I just can't seem to find the one. Well, I certainly have one in mind but I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with me. A certain recently towel-clad, swirly eyed Al-Bhed who probably hates my guts..._

_Enough of that; back to the Brother situation. Breaking his innocent little sister's heart and leaving Home for the Crimson Squad probably didn't help my case any. I can't believe it's already been four years since that 'fateful' day I was dragged by my ear naked, kicking, and screaming from Rikku's room and down the hall towards Cid's office. Most of the kicking and screaming was definitely coming from a beet red Rikku covered in a sheet, stomping and crying like the world was ending. Somehow, (probably with blackmail of her own), Rikku deterred Brother from telling Cid. Even now, the only reason I have any fear of Brother was due to the life-threateningly incriminating evidence he had against me. Sometimes even a guy like me has to put his pride aside. In this situation, it was my ego or my life; an obvious choice. _

_I can't help but go back to the thoughts of how back then, everything was just so less complicated..._

_Lost in my train of thought, I didn't even notice the doors in front of my slide open until I was bombarded with a slew of curse words and insults._

"GIPPAL! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BRINGING YOUR SORRY-EXCUSE-FOR-A-MAN SELF IN HERE AGAIN?"

_Ah, nice to see you too Brother. Still, the image of Cid's face after hearing about Rikku and I's escapades kept me intimidated._

"I...err...uh...Rikku..." _Yevon, I was pathetic._

"WHAT ABOUT RIKKU? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS YOU PERVERTED PIG! I HOPE SHE GAVE YOU THE BEATING YOU DESERVE!"

_As much as Brother "hints" at Rikku attacking, hurting, maiming, or abusing me; I could never picture her laying a hand on me...well, at least not in the way Brother's describing._

_I reached my hand up to the back of my head, scratching at my hair nervously._

"Rikku just wanted me to tell you to head to Besaid."

"AND WHY COULDN'T RIKKU COME TELL ME THIS HERSELF? HMM?"

"Oh, well, she's in the shower, so she sent me."

"IN THE SHOWER YOU SAY?"

_By the screaming alone, I'm sure you get the impression that Brother is easily excitable._

"Yeah, apparently you interrupted her when you told her I was here. She didn't even have time to get dressed..."

_Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say. And the last thing I remember is a fist zooming towards my face before I blacked out._

* * *

Aww poor Gippal! I know it seems a little OOC for him to be that intimidated by Brother, but he's really thinking of how hard Cid would kick his ass for getting with his little girl.

Review, Review, Review!

xoxo for always x


	4. Perfect and Perverted

Sorry about the wait, I've been wierdly busy lately. But here it is, Chapter Four!

Also, I can't forget to thank everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Still don't own Final Fantasy X-2.

* * *

**Not So Ordinay**

**Chapter Four - Perfect and Perverted**

_Wow, talk about irony. Here I was thinking about wanting to settle down, and now Gippal is all I can think about. It doesn't help I haven't so much as touched a guy since before the whole Vegnagun incident. And Gippal is just such a incredibly sexy man..._

"Ahh!" _Yeah, I've been in the shower for awhile thinking about this certain gorgeous Al-Bhed...so long that I ran out of hot water. What a bummer. Back to reality!_

_After I turned the water off, I stepped carefully out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself. Glancing in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile one of the most mischievous grins I've smiled in awhile. Yeah, I was going to dress to impress, that's for sure. And thankfully, I still know what impresses Gippal. Some good 'ol T and A. _

_I opened the bathroom door a crack, making sure Gippal stayed in the bridge with Brother. Even if my goal was seducing Gippal, I wanted to do it on my own terms, which means no more towel-clad encounters. _

_Why when you need that one very special sexy outfit, do all of your clothes seem old and simply not good enough? Every girl knows exactly what I'm talking about. Tapping my finger against my cheek, I contemplated the various skimpy outfits in my possession._

_And there it was hidden in the very corner of my closet...the PERFECT outfit._

_Since I'm so messy, I probably haven't seen this dress in a year-or-so. It was a light yellow (my favorite color, of course!) gauzy tube top sun dress. Okay, so it sounds sorta plain...but the length was just right, mid-thigh, and it fits me in all the right places. To top it off, I made sure I put my best push-up on underneath. Ahh, a girl's best friend. I brushed my hair, put it up in it's usual ponytail, and pulled it back a little bit with a yellow bandanna. I went so far as to even clasp on a pretty little necklace. Hey, it helps to draw attention to the cleavage._

_Glancing in the mirror again, I knew I was a force to be reckoned with. I slipped on some white flip flops and down to the Bridge I went, pirouetting and dancing around like my usual self. _

_I have to admit as much as I miss the adventures, I sure like being able to delve into the softer part of my wardrobe. Sun dresses and flip flops just aren't good fiend crushing gear._

_Alright, time for my unveiling. The doors to the bridge slid open and there was Gippal...unconscious on the floor?_

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, BROTHER?" _I ran to Gippal's side and checked his pulse. You can never be sure enough with Brother. He might be able to push poor Gippal around, but now he had to deal with me. _

"Well...uh...he was saying naughty things about you Rikku! I was upholding your honor!" _Total bullshit. Gippal probably slipped about me being in a towel. As if it's not Brother's fault for interrupting me in the first place. Ooh was Brother in trouble for messing up my grand entrance. I stood up over Gippal and just as I was about to start spewing every insult and threat in the book..._

"Nice view, Cid's girl. I wish I could always wake up to this." _I wasn't expecting my "grand entrance" to be Gippal's eyes up my dress. I figured I could save that bit until later. Hoo boy, I think I'm turning into as big a pervert as Gippal. And that is a feat and a half. _

"Gippal, are you sure you don't want me to let Brother at you again?"_ I bent down and smiled sweetly. He didn't even flinch. Damn him for knowing me too well._

"Aw c'mon Cid's girl, you'd never let him beat up such a handsome man as myself...err...twice in one day."_ I giggled. He had no reason to fear Brother when I was around, that's for sure. I have a good reign over him, being very close with Yuna and all. Brother was holding his tongue pretty nicely, I half-expected to look up and see steam coming out of his ears. I guess after he was off the hook from my wrath he retreated to piloting the ship. _

_Gippal got up, and offered a hand to help me up as well. I took it graciously. _

"You poor thing, Brother really surprised you with that left hook, hmm?" _Poor Gippal, I could see the beginning of a bruise on his cheek._

_He threw me a half-hearted smile._ "Yeah...I'm sure I can come up with some good story to tell everyone in Besaid. Something like 'Well, Rikku likes it rough, but she just got a little too feisty..' Think they'll believe something like that?"

_I tried the smartass grin on him, "_I'm sure Yuna would. She's heard me going at it before."

_A weird glint passed through his eyes. It was so fast, I barely caught it. It looked almost like...jealousy?_

"Sheesh Cid's girl, a little too much information there."

"Are you **ever** going to call me by my name, Gippal? We're twenty and twenty-one now. You're such a...meanie." _And I was scolding him about acting immature._

"Meanie? I'm sure you could do better than that. I sure hope you don't scream things like 'meanie' while you're 'going at it'."_ Ahh, another Gippal smirk to add to my mile-high collection._

_I could play this game too. I winked at him._ "C'mon Gippal, it was only four years ago. I'm sure you still remember what I scream."

_It worked, too. His mouth dropped. I'm almost positive he's realizing just how much I've grown up. It wasn't all 'owie' and 'meanie' anymore. But hey, every once in awhile one was necessary. Yes, Cid's girl could do the flirty, playful, dirty banter too._

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'd love to see how things have changed."

_This whole seducing Gippal thing was coming fairly easily to me. I bet it's the push-up._

"Hey guys, we've reached Besaid!"_ Of course, right in the middle of a juicy conversation. Guess things could continue after I talked to Yunie. _

* * *

Don't forget to review! 

xoxo for always x


	5. Wedding Bells Are In The Air?

Well, I'm glad this story is getting on with you guys better than my one-shot Sunshine. Yeeoouch. Don't worry guys, I swear I'll fix it up and make it like-able.

Anywhoooo here's chapter 5! Thanks to all you guys reviewing; reviews make me smile.

And one last thing, this one is in Gippal's point of view.

( Insert Obvious Disclaimer Here )

**

* * *

**

**Not So Ordinary**

**Chapter Five - Wedding Bells Are In The Air?**

_Besaid. Sunshine, perfect weather, sandy beaches, half-naked girls in bikinis..._

"Ow! What was that for?" _I swear sometimes Rikku can read my mind. When it strays too far into the "XXX" zone, she lays the smackdown._

_She folded her arms across her chest and stuck her little bubblegum pink tongue out at me._ "Can't you at least stop VISABLY DROOLING? I'm sure those poor girls don't want to be oogled at by some creepy lurker."

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me. Creepy lurker?", _I stumbled back a few steps and clutched at my chest in mock heartache_, "That hurts."

_At least she laughed. That cute little girly giggle is my weakness. If being cute was a crime, Rikku would be serving a lifetime sentence with no parole. See? This is what she does to me. Turns me into some wierdo who thinks lame lines like that. Thankfully I don't say things like that outloud. It would totally kill my game._

"Well you know what they say...the truth hurts!" _She set off running down the hill towards the town. I know a challenge when I see one, so I ran too. I caught up to her pretty easily, which I'm sure she was expecting, because she was off again like a chocobo with it's tail on fire. Saving the world had been good to her. I traded in winning with jogging behind her; I had a much nicer view this way. She reached the archway before me and started doing some wierd victory dance. I hope it's a victory dance, because I would never be seen in public with someone who seriously dances like that. _

"IwinIwinIwinIwinIWINNNN!" _She put her thumbs against her temples, wiggled her fingers and blew a raspberry at me. _

_I could see Paine out of the corner of my eye and I knew Rikku was in for a healthy dose of sarcasm._

"Rikku? Is that you? Or is this Rikku's 5 year old long lost sister?" _Paine nodded at me in greeting and as she passed Rikku she ruffled her hair._ "Yuna's waiting...kiddo."

_Rikku dropped her hands to her sides quicker than you could say 'owned' and she turned red as a tomato._ "Err...right!"

_We walked in and my eardrums then popped from the resounding_, "YUNNNIIIIEEE!"

_Baralai and Nooj were standing off to the side and I decided to join them._

"How's it going guys?"

_Nooj simply snorted, which I took as a "Hello Gippal, how the fuck does it look like it's going? I'd probably rather have acid poured on my normal leg than be standing here right now." Quite a ray of sunshine, ol' Nooj._

_At least Baralai was gifted with the talent of speech._ "Hey Gippal. Any idea what we're doing here?"

_I shrugged._ "No clue."

_Thankfully neither of us would have to wonder for long because Yuna was standing atop the temple steps waving everyone towards her. I hadn't noticed just how many people were actually here. There was me, Nooj, Baralai, Paine, Rikku, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, some red-headed guy and what looked to be his wife and their baby, a couple Yevonite-looking people, a few Ronso, what appeared to be the entire Besaid Auroch team, and a few scattered others. Oh, and some blonde guy who walked up and joined Yuna on the steps._

"Thank you so much to everyone who came out today. We wanted to get you all together for an important announcement."

_She grabbed the blonde guy's hand._ "Tidus and I are getting married next month! And you're all invited!"

_I groaned, which was totally unheard because of the screams, clapping, whistles, and "_OHMYGOSH CONGRATS YUNNIEEE AND TIDUS!_" 's emanating from Rikku's area. A wedding? What a bust. Part of me was hoping for some dire threat to Spira's peace so that I could test out some machina we'd been building at Djose temple. Weddings are just excuses to remind the rest of us that we're lonely. But...weddings also mean great reception parties with lots of drunk people and dancing. Drinking, dancing...and Rikku would be there too. I guess this could turn out better than I thought._

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked it! I have a whole lot of the next chapter written out, so it'll be up soon. Until then, REVIEW! 


	6. Bestbestbest Friends Forever!

Yeah, I cranked this one out. It helps having half of it done, haha. Next chapter just needs some finishing touches and that'll be done too. I know my chapters are short, but there's only 3 or 4, (5 if I push it), left in the story. This one should be a little longer (hopefully). Well, I hope you like it; don't forget to review!

Me plus writing FFX-2 fanics equals not owning FFX-2.

Rikku's POV.

* * *

**Not So Ordinary**

**Chapter Six - Bestbestbest Friends Forever!**

_Yuna and Tidus are getting married, not surprising in the least. It does seem a little rash for level-headed Yunie, but I guess she's finally realized her happiness is what's important. Quickly after the announcement was made, everyone set up a big bonfire in the middle of the village to celebrate. I think the Besaidians love any excuse for a party. As happy as I was for my cousin, part of me could just picture Pops telling me to_, "Settle down and act like a young woman should!"._ I'm so glad he was too busy to make it out here, now my ear is safe from his sickening speeches. I really didn't want to be in a party atmosphere with these thoughts floating around my head, but I had to congratulate the happy couple. So off I went, skipping my little Rikku self towards the huge crowd of people that I was sure they were in the middle of._

_I squeezed through a gap in the many people that were in fact surrounding Yuna and Tidus and threw my arms around Yuna's neck. _

"I'm so happy for you Yuna! I know this is what you've wanted for so long." _As I pulled back I winked at Tidus._ "You better take good care of her or you'll have me to answer to!"

_The poor guy blushed, probably a little embarassed that a tiny girl like me was threatening him, but laughed heartily nonetheless._ "I'll definitely try my best to avoid your wrath."

_Yuna, also laughing, pulled me back towards her in a tight embrace._ "Thank you so much. Umm...Rikku? Would you mind being a bridesmaid in the wedding?"

_Using her charm on me too? I thought it was a Tidus only talent. Sadly, I couldn't help that old saying from fluttering into my brain,_ "always the bridesmaid; never the bride." _Oh Spira, I'm so pathetic._

_I pulled back again and slipped on a typical hyper Rikku smile._ "I'd be honored Yunie! Do you have the dresses picked out yet?"

_Her eyes lit up immediately and she grinned from ear to ear._ "I have some picked out at this boutique in Luca, my dress too. You, Paine, Lulu and I will have to go for a fitting soon." _Then her giant grin faltered_. "Do you think Paine will mind pink?"

_Inside I was a bursting at the seams with giggles. A mental picture of Paine in a huge pink frilly dress with, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to", playing in the background popped into my head. What was **with** my brain today?_

_But instead of giggling I managed an evil smirk worthy of Gippal._ "She won't have much of a choice, will she?"

_Yuna looked worried...Paine is a touchy subject. I could only imagine the amount of respect points Yuna was going to lose after making Paine wear a girly, pink bridesmaid dress. But I decided my mind and Yuna's worked a lot differently and waved my hands around to calm her down. _"Yeesh, I was just kidding! I'm sure she'll be fine with it." _Little white lies never hurt anyone, right?_

_Loud music and chaos surrounded me and I realized that this was the last place I wanted to be right now._

"Errr...Yunie, Tidus, congrats again, but I've got to get going, you know...uhhh...important business."

_At that exact moment an arm threw itself around my shoulders and Gippal loudly agreed. _"Oh, c'mon Cid's girl, you promised earlier that you'd help me with my mountain of Faction paperwork. Sorry Yuna, so much to do and so little time to do it. Congrats and see you on the wedding day."

_Poor Yuna looked confused but waved as Gippal dragged me willingly out of the town and towards the beach. Then I heard her call out, _"Hey Rikku! Even as a bridesmaid you still need a date!".

_She did it all on purpose. Asking him to bring me to Besaid, telling me I needed a date when his attention was on me. High Summoner, Vegnagun defeater, and now matchmaker. Having Gippal as a date wouldn't be so bad though...I remember when we were younger he wasn't all bad of a dancer. Or, at least, we could get drunk together and complain..or..maybe...just get together? Bad Rikku, gotta keep my head on straight. He'll never ask me, he'll probably bring some bimbo who works at the Faction with him, (and who he sleeps with on the side).Let's just change the subject._

"Thanks for helping me out back there."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in much of a party mood and you certainly don't seem to be in one either. So what's the point of being party-poopers, eh? It'd discredit our wild Al-Bhed reputation." _He took his arm off my shoulder when we reached the water, (I couldn't help but be a little disappointed), sat down on the sand, and patted the spot next to him. Okay, this was getting a little wierd. Gippal not being a smartass was something I hadn't witnessed in years. He didn't even tease me about the date yet. I think the Farplane just might have frozen over. Well, I obliged anyway, (because who could resist Gippal?), and took a seat next to him on the soft sand._

_He gazed out towards the horizon._ "Every time I'm in Besaid I have to stay for the sunset. I'll call the Faction in awhile and have them send an airship. If you need a lift...I don't mind."

_Gippal? Sunsets? _"Are you feeling okay?"

_Sometimes I really need to think before I open my mouth._

_His face scrunched into a look of bewilderment._ "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

_Shrugging, I told him,_ "It's not like you help me out or make me watch sunsets with you often. Actually, I wasn't sure a manly-man such as yourself was allowed to partake in such romantically cute acts as sunset watching anymore."

_A chuckle escaped his lips._ "I certainly don't ask just anyone to sit and watch sunsets with me, you know?"

"Well...thanks then."

_Earlier today I was all about the seduction of beautifully tanned and toned Gippal. Now it seems that he's the one doing the seduction._

_I added,_ "We have't done anything together in a long time. We haven't even had a real conversation since you left for the Crimson Squad. Remember our 8 year old pinky swear? Best friends forever and ever until we die and then even on the Farplane." _Thinking maybe he needed a little reminding, I held my pinky up in front of his face._

_Another chuckle._ "I've been meaning to. You're a busy girl, and for awhile I could hardly keep up at the Faction. When have we really had time since the good old days? But lately things have calmed down so much that it's almost boring. You should drop by sometime...I could use the company."

_He tore his gaze away from the fast approaching sunset and looked at me instead, and he smiled. Not a smartass smirk like usual, but a genuine Rikku-melting smile._

"I'll definitely have to make some stops at Djose then. Maybe we can dig around Bikanel like old times."

_He set his eye back on the gentle waves lapping the shore. _"Yeah, like old times."

_I followed suit and looked out at the ocean. The sun was finally setting and reflecting a hazy pink glow on the water. Maybe for once Gippal might be feeling the same way I was. Have courage Rikku! One deep breath and then..._

"Wanna go to the wedding together?"

"Spira, Rikku, you beat me to the punch. I was just going to ask you the same thing. I will gladly go with you under ONE condition...please get me some pictures of Paine when you guys go to get your dresses fitted. I overheard Yuna tell you they were going to be pink...I can only imagine how happy she's going to be."

_Gosh, he thinks just like I do. Shaking my head in agreement, I smiled and exclaimed, _"You've got a deal!" _Yuna might just be sorry she ever got us troublemakers together._


	7. Loosen Up My Buttons, Baby!

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've had a bit of trouble with this story.

Gippal's POV. Don't own Final Fantasy, but if I did, I'd dress Nooj in a tu-tu!

**

* * *

**

**Not So Ordinary **

**Chapter Seven - Loosen Up My Buttons, Baby!**

_I left for Djose shortly after me and Rikku's conversation on Besaid beach. She wanted to stay a little while, but I really wasn't lying when I said I had a lot of paperwork to get to. Although things were slow, I always let my paperwork pile up. So my airship came and she stayed. It reminded me too much of the events all those years ago, leaving on an airship and leaving Rikku behind. I've been feeling abnormally wistful, and I blame it all on her. On Besaid beach I had so much more I wanted to say to her; how I much I had missed talking to her and how I wanted more than anything for things to be like they were when we were heartsick kids. All I had been thinking about before was how physically attractive she was...but she's just so much more. A few weeks went by and my mountain of paperwork turned into only a hill, then only a mound, then there were only a few sheets lingering on my desktop, and around the time I signed my name for the final time on the last paper Yuna's wedding day had finally arrived._

_So I got dressed in my nicest suit, hopped in my airship, and made my way to Besaid for the boring part of the day; the ceremony.. I could hear music before I even reached the town, obviously everyone was excited for the High Summoner. With my hands in my pockets I entered Besaid village and before me was what would probably be considered total chaos. I saw pink blurs that had to be bridesmaids running from one hut to another, and tuxes zig-zagging through the village as well. But my jaw hit the floor when I saw Rikku. She was standing next to one of the huts, tapping her foot impatiently. She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her! Her hair was pulled into a loose bun and her makeup was just perfect, Rikku was gorgeous enough without loads of makeup. The infamous pink bridesmaid dress wasn't frilly like we had both expected. It was a cute mid-calf length, strapless, and relatively plain. Not to mention it fit in all the right places. I couldn't help but eye her curves and hope that they'd be grinding against me later at the reception. And after a few drinks...maybe I could have that dress on my hotel room floor. Why is it that no matter what I think about Rikku, my libido always gets the best of me? I sauntered over towards her with my hands in my pockets, trying to look as cool as possible; a little charm never hurt, eh?_

"Hey there good lookin', waiting for something?"

"It's about time! Did you forget that we agreed to go to this thing TOGETHER?"

"Of course I didn't! C'mon, we're already the best looking couple here, why not top our coolness level by arriving fashionably late?" _Couple? Did that really come out of my mouth? I don't think Rikku believed it either, I saw a quick look of shock on her face which was quickly replaced with a look of aggrevation._

"I'm IN THE WEDDING, Gippal! I can't BE late!"

"Alright, alright, let's get in there then."

_And so we walked towards the temple together. I wasn't exactly sure what Rikku meant about me being late anyways. It's not like the ceremony had started yet. Little did I know what I was getting myself into being a bridesmaid's date. I thought I'd just walk in with her and then get to sitting and waiting for the whole thing to be over. I had not idea I had to actually walk up the aisle arm in arm with her in front of everyone and then do this ceremonial kiss-her-hand-and-then-sit-down thing. But I did it, and ironically enough we both blushed. It's pretty ironic when I think back to how a kiss on the hand is nothing compared to our history together. _

_After all of that time sitting and spacing out...I heard those magic words, "You may now kiss the bride!". I have never been more happy in my life. I cheered louder than everyone else, mostly because I was relieved the ceremony was finally over. _

_We all know what that means. Time to party._

_The reception was going to be held in a huge hall in Luca. I mean, it's the only place that housed a place big enough to hold all the people who wanted to see Miss Lady Yuna on her wedding day. Her ceremony was small, but she figured she'd let everyone in on the party so no one would get angry. That's Yuna for you, always trying to make everyone happy, even when it's supposed to be her day._

_We all piled on the airship and we were off. I didn't think it was possible for Rikku to get more gorgeous than she had been all dressed up for the wedding, but after Paine caught the last image in her sphere-recorder, she ran off to change. And when she walked back onto the Bridge, I felt my breath catch in my throat. I could definitely tell she had the same mindset as me. Sure, she behaved herself during all the "official" business...but us Al-Bhed were notorious for our wild nature. She was dressed in a short denim skirt that was frayed around the edges, and a very low cut black lacy tank top. To top it off, her beautiful golden tresses were falling gracefully around her shoulders in slight waves. I could also tell she had applied a lot more makeup, the dark eyeliner and eyeshadow made her bright emerald eyes pop. _

_This was going to be a great night._

_Luca finally came into view, and I could barely contain my excitement. I could almost taste the liquor already. _

_We filed off the ship, and I made sure to cut in the line right behind Rikku. Hoo-boy, that skirt didn't leave much to the imagination._

_Thankfully, Rikku and I were placed at the same table even though she was part of the wedding party. Paine, Baralai, and Nooj sat with us. I stopped at the bar on the way to the table, and I saw that so had everyone else. After a few short toasts (please note the sarcasm), I was feeling pretty good. As the speeches had been going on, waiters had brought us drink after drink. Rikku was looking pretty buzzed herself. And damn, was she looking sexier than ever. _

_So the music started up and of course, following tradition, Yuna and Tidus danced to "their song". I glanced over at Rikku. She was looking just as antsy as me. Our gaze met and I shot her a smirk. _

"Gippal, you better be ready to shake it." _She threw me a wink, and almost on cue the music got louder and faster. I saw her eyes go wide and she grabbed my hand._

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

_Oh, it was on._

_**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama **_

_**Who knows just how to get what I want and  
What I want to do is spring this on you  
Back up all of the things that I told you** _

_The booze was definitely helping Rikku dance even better. I don't think she really cares who's looking or what she looks like. I had forgot just how hot she was on the dance floor. _

**You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

_Her hips were moving seductively to the beat and she was singing the words to herself. I could feel the heat radiating from her body and it was definitely turning me on. _

_  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing** _

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing**

_Now she was grinding her hips against mine and I thought I might explode. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the way her body was moving but I couldn't help but kiss her. _

**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do?**

_Unfortunately, she pulled away...but only to whisper in my ear, _"Think we should take the party somewhere a little more...private?"_ I couldn't help but drop my jaw in surprise. It's been a long time since Rikku has been this...straightforward. Can't say I was complaining._

_  
**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**  
_

_So I grabbed her hand and off we went, out of the hall and into the neighboring hotel where Yuna had provided accomodations for the wedding party. Rikku pulled me along to the elevator and smashed the 'up' button. As soon as the doors opened she pushed me into it and her lips were pressing against mine ravenously. I couldn't help but let my hands wander; first caressing her hips and then teasingly up her shirt. We pulled away after the tell tale 'ding' and after a quick rummage in her purse for the key, we were in her room._

_  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing ** _

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing**

_In minutes our clothes were scattered around the hotel room and her sweaty body was pressed against mine on the bed. We were both lost in a haze of kisses, caresses, and drunken lust. I could only hope neither of us wouldn't regret this in the morning._

_  
**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe ** _

**I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe**

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm not good with the whole lemon-thing, so I hope a tease was enough for you guys (but also not too much!). The next chapter will probably be the last, and hopefully I won't take forever to write it. Haha, keep your fingers crossed! Don't forget to review!

Ps - I don't own the song "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls. But I sure do like it!


	8. Where the Old and New Meet

Alrighty, here's the last chapter. I wrote this chapter a little differently, but I thought it would work since it's the conclusion. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Not So Ordinary**

**Chapter Eight - Where the Old and New Meet**

Rikku awoke to what she _thought_ was an alarm clock, but after a few dazed moments she quickly realized it was just the ringing in her ears. To top it off, it felt like there was a pack of Shoopufs stampeding across her skull. With a groan she tried to sit up, but someone pulled her against their bare chest, _Oh my, mine is too!_, and rubbed their _icky_ stubbly chin all over her neck.

'_Cred...Cred...CRED! How much did I drink last night? And why didn't I wake up early enough to ditch this loser without him ever knowing I was ever here? Even on my worst nights I'dve been able to at least remember who I went home with._ _Oh. My. Gosh. The last thing I remember was dancing with Gippal...please oh please let it be Gippal.'_

A little peek never hurt anyone, right? She's apparently done a lot stupider things last night. Longlashed eyelids parted slowly, and a gasp escaped her bubble gum colored lips.

It w_as _Gippal.

"Gee Thanks Rikku, don't act so excited to see me."

Now was not a good time for her to even think about forming coherent sentences.

"Well I uhh...just didn't really...ummm...well, you see..."

"You don't remember?"

"Not much."

"Me either, but from the way we're dressed, or undressed for that matter, I'd say we had some fun last night."

_'Damn him for looking so comfortable with all of this. He's even got a grin on his stupid goofy face. He's **so** infuriating! But also sortof...sexy? Part of me wishes I remembered more about last night.'_

"You make things sound so less awkward."

Blonde eyebrow cocked, he replied, "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

A blush slowly crept up Rikku's neck, finally stopping when it met her hairline.

_'Of all things for him to bring up! This just makes things even worse, thinking about **back then**. It should be illegal. Why does he even get my hopes up?'_

In the tiniest whisper, she said, "Oh. Right."

Suddenly Gippal's usual smartass smirk turned into a tight lipped grimace, and his usual joking tone seemed much more serious.

"I don't want you to think that I've used you or anything. You know, I've been thinking a lot about the old days lately..."

Rikku tried her best to look demure and not at all ecstatic about the way the conversation was going.

"Oh _really_? And what conclusion have you come to after all that thinking?"

His finger idly twirled a strand of her messy hair.

"Maybe I'm through with my bachelor days. I mean, maybe it's time for a serious 'grown up' relationship."

_'Breathe...just breathe. It's hard to believe something this good could come out of a drunken hook-up. Plus it's so delectable to see Gippal squirm like this. Gotta love his newfound sensitive side.'_

"What I mean to say is...you're the only girl I've ever felt serious about. I know this is a dumb thing to ask under the circumstances, because it seems like we're already in knee-deep, but do you think we could try giving things another shot?"

Gippal's answer was given in the form of a kiss.

Rikku couldn't help beaming when she pulled away.

"Ordinary people don't have conversations as deep as this after the night we had. It seems like they usually end in screaming matches or tears and not kisses."

Tan, toned arms pulled Rikku in even closer and Gippal whispered throatily in her ear, "I guess we're not so ordinary then."

And with that, all pains of the hanger were consumed by a much welcomed bout of lust.

**xFinx**

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it. I don't think I've EVER written a chaptered fic and really finished it. I'm not proud of this at all, I think it came out pretty crappy, but I wasn't going to just let it rot; I figured I'd have the decency to finish it. Thanks again!

xoxo For Always X


End file.
